Alternate Ending to Champion
by JealousDragon
Summary: What would've happened if Day hadn't lost his memories at the end of Champion?


**Disclaimer: Really. Do you think I could write something as epic as the Legend Trilogy? Please. All rights go to the amazing Marie Lu.**

**A/N: The ending to Champion just shattered me and I had to have something to make me feel better so I wrote this. **

**If Day hadn't lost his memories about June, I think this would be the hospital scene…**

_June_

I quietly walk toward Day's room, excitement, longing, fear, love and hesitation all bubbling inside me.

I push open the door and there he is, propped up on hospital pillows, playing with paperclip ring I gave him. He looks at who has entered and his eyes instantly find mine. His blue ones burn through mine and I find myself blushing, at loss of words.

Will Day ever stop having this effect on me? My guess is not.

For once, I don't analyse my surroundings and for once, I let emotions take me over instead of logic. I'm so overwhelmed with joy that I don't know what to do and I just stand there, staring at Day. Finally he breaks the silence.

He grins and his smile makes my heart skip a beat, "Is this, like, a staring contest? Because I can look at you all day."

I laugh and sit on the edge of his bed. I don't know, for some reason, I'm keeping my distance –waiting for Day to make the first move. I don't know what's the matter with me. For months, I've been making up scenarios in my head about how it would be when he woke up.

And now that he's finally awake, I'm speechless. My mind isn't working. I don't know what to do, how to act, what to say.

Day senses my unease. Slowly and very cautiously, he slips his fingers into mine and pulls me closer. I let him. When we're close enough, he forces me to look him in the eye. The intensity his hold is overwhelming and makes it hard for me to breathe.

"Hey," he whispers, "Are you okay?"

I nod, on the verge of crying. _What is wrong with me? June Iparis does not cry easily. _

"How's Eden?" I ask, trying to divert his attention from me.

It works. "Haven't met him yet. They're bringing him here now," he sighs, "I've really been gone long, yeah?"

"You have no idea," my voice cracks, "Don't EVER do that again, you understand me?" The first tear slips from my right eye.

"June," he says softly. Then he pulls me into his arms and I like the familiarity of it all. His warmness and his beating steadily against my ear.

"Hey," he whispers into my hair, "It's okay. You knew I was coming back."

He pulls back and looks tenderly into my eyes, "I'm crazy about you, June Iparis. I wouldn't dare do otherwise," he says smiling. Then he tilts my chin up and touches his lips to mine, drowning me into the kiss.

After about fifteen seconds, someone comes through the door and Day and I immediately pull away. I turn to see who it is.

Anden.

I can already see pink creeping on to his cheeks. He looks so embarrassed. He coughs and says, "My apologies, Ms Iparis, Mr Wing. Someone told me you were free and no…uh, visitors were there so I came in. I'm sorry, I should've knocked. I'll talk to you whenever you are free and well, Day." He turns to leave.

"Wait," I blurt out. I know I have to talk to Anden sooner or later. I look at Day, silently asking him. He nods.

I get up, take Anden's arm and close the door behind me. He waits for me to say something once we're out. He again has that look in his eyes –the one he gets whenever he sees me.

I sigh. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Anden shakes his head. "No, June. It was my fault. I profusely apologize."

"Anden, listen. I know you probably know this but I HAVE to clear it up for you. I owe you that."

He waits for me to continue.

"I love Day. I always have even though I admit I was confused at a time," I exhale, "I'm sorry, Anden."

He nods understandingly.

_Understanding. _The thing he's always been best at, way better than Day.

Anden smiles sadly. "I guess I always knew that, June. The way you look at Day –you've never looked at me like that. But a man can hope right?"

I smile back, wanting to comfort him but not knowing what to say. I'm not really good at that sort of thing. That's Day's or Tess's department.

"Well," he says, filling the awkward silence, "I should better leave. I have things to discuss with the Senate."

I nod.

"Anden?" I call before he leaves.

He looks back.

"Thank you," I say.

At that, he genuinely smiles and I feel like things are finally changing for the good.

* * *

**A/N: Please do review! It means a lot! :D More than you know :)**


End file.
